


pour me a double espresso, asshole

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Anxiety, Charles is very little, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Doomstar Requiem, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: After Doomstar, Charles vehemently refuses to so much as shut his eyes. Toki can't sleep alone.





	pour me a double espresso, asshole

Slamming the cup down, he wrung his fingers together. He felt like there was 20 pounds of weight on each inch of his skin, weighing him down. It had been about a week, which, surprisingly, was the longest amount of time Charles had gone without proper sleep. Normally he'd say being well-rested was important for the body and mind, but even so much as laying down, he felt like his boys could get hurt. Though he was no longer Dethklok's manager, he was still...

Well...

Something.

Maybe throwing away the contract was just for show.

They still let him into his office and he still did managerial things. Nothing really changed except that his paranoia had reached an impossible peak and he had no intention of letting the boys out of his sight. Flicking through Mordhaus' surveillance cameras, he took a quick headcount of the boys.

Pickles. In his room, unconscious. He hastily asked for a Klokateer to clean the vomit off of his chest. 

Murderface. Sitting on his bed, watching "A Serbian Film" and shoveling chips into his mouth.

Skwisgaar. Asleep with an elderly woman. 

Nathan. Passed out in the hall with a sheet of LSD tabs in one hand and a stuffed animal in the other. Right, then.

Toki.

Not in his room. 

Charles panicked for a moment before seeing movement in the upstairs hall. There he was. Just walking. Keeping a close eye on the cameras, he tracked Toki's motion to the other end of that hall, at a door. The door opened.

And then, the door to his office opened.

Ohhh.

"Charles!"

He turned around, seeing Toki in the doorway clutching his Deddy Bear. "Charles, cans- cans I sleeps wit' yous?"

"...Ah." Charles averted his gaze. "Well, I'm not really sleeping, Toki."

"It ams t'rees in de mornin's!"

"Well, yes, but I'm making sure you and everyone else is safe. After what happened with Magnus, I'm not taking any chances."

"...Charles, you looks really tireds." Toki stepped closer, looking Charles in the eye. "You feelin's alrights? You's eyes looks all red." Charles shrugged his shoulders, peering back at the panel of surveillance cameras. "Charles!" He had no response.

"Toki, I'd suggest seeing if William is willing to share a room with you."

"He ams watchin's horror movies."

"Nathan?"

"He boughts a sheets of LSD tabs and I amn'ts seens him all nights." 

"...Look, Toki. I'm- I'm very busy right now trying to keep you--"

"Come ons, Charles." Toki put a hand on his cheek for hardly even a second, and suddenly, his head fell heavy into Toki's palm. His eyes couldn't stop fluttering and he almost passed out right then and there. But he forced his eyes back open.

"...I think I'd ought to go make some more coffee. I'll be right back."

"Nos." Toki grabbed onto his arm. "We's goin's to beds."

"Toki. I'm looking out for your sake."

"Charles!" Toki's arms wrapped around his whole body and suddenly he felt warm and leaned back. "Looks at you, cans barely even keeps you's eyes open."

"I'm fine." He muttered. It sounded like a drunken slur. "Just leave me to my stuff. Work." Words weren't doing what he wanted them to. And his eyes were flickering. Heavy. Like two weights were glued to his eyelids. "Please let go of me."

"I refuse."

For some reason Charles' feet weren't touching the floor and he was hunching over Toki's shoulder. All of his weight. Over Toki's shoulder, like a sack of flour. "You weighs, like, nothin's. Have you's been eatin's properly?"

"I don't remember."

Usually Charles did his best to keep close track of every single thing he did in a day. And yet, somehow, it had been passing him by. Maybe it was the paranoia. Maybe it was the exhaustion. Regardless, Toki patted his back like he was a goddamn infant and plucked his glasses off of his head. "Toki, I can't see." He was at least 75% blind without his glasses. Which meant that Toki was at an even more distinct advantage.

"You's heres lookin's out for mes, rights?"

"...Yeah."

"Well I needs someones to shares a bed wif's, and you's all I gots."

The moment Charles felt a pillow behind his head he immediately dropped any pretense of escape. It was soft. And warm. And he was weak. It felt terrible. "Nobody's blamin's you for needin's to sleep. Ams- ams you cryin's?"

Only a little.

But 'a little' was enough to cause concern, coming from Charles. He shook his head. "Ams okays! Ams okays. Toki cries a lot toos."

"...Yeah."

Of course he was tempted to say that, as manager, he had no right or reason to cry. But it was warm and he was tired. Fuck, he was tired. And his whole body was enveloped in Toki's arms as he laid down. Warm. 

"You's so smalls."

"Mm-hm." He pressed his head into Toki's chest. Like a cat, nuzzling its head into its owners palm. 

"D'awwh."

"Don't say that."

"You's cutes."

"...Guh."

He didn't have the energy to argue. He felt so comfortable, and... and... and safe. When was the last time Charles had felt truly safe? It was weird. It wasn't like he was ever in any sort of danger. Mulling over it more and more just made his brain hurt. "Fine. Goodnight." He could... almost see Toki's wide smile. 

"Goodnights, Charles!"

And the moment he shut his eyes, he was out like a light.


End file.
